


【无授翻/德赫】龙的新娘：揭露

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 龙的新娘：揭露题目：Bride of a Dragon: Revealed原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6733907/1/属性：Romance & Humor分级：K+作者：LaverdaHarleyIndian字数：916(1445字)





	【无授翻/德赫】龙的新娘：揭露

 

作者的话：

我在几个礼拜之前看到了一篇超棒的德赫文—龙的新娘，作者是Rizzle，而我得到了他的授权让我写这篇，谢谢Sonia！

如果你在好奇这篇同人是什么，基本上就是一个同人故事的同人！这篇同人和原作同人的故事线完全无关，仅是套用了赫敏和德拉科透过婚姻印记(Fida Mia)缔结婚姻关系的点子。这多多少少算是一个关系被揭发的故事；一个好笑又奇怪的方式让他俩的同学们发现他们的印记，就算他们不知道赫敏和德拉科已经结婚或是Fida Mia是什么。

Enjoy!

 

弃权声明：

I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the illustrious J.K Rowling. Nor do I own the original story by Rizzle ( ~rizzle) ( https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5095119/1/)

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

 

———————————————

 

 

「今天的课会有些与以往不同的改变。这次的课程主题是水中的魔法，包括能在水中发挥作用或是以水作为辅助的咒语。十分钟之后在黑湖边集合，相信这段时间足够让你们换上泳衣和准备毛巾。现在出发！」

 

麦格教授对混合斯莱特林和格兰分多的班级喊叫道。德拉科和我快速地对视了一眼。我们身上都还有婚姻印记。这代表他需要穿着上衣，而我需要同时穿着上衣和短裤。

 

我认真想过施展一个幻身咒，但这是不可能的，毕竟幻身咒得要花上好几个小时来准备。

我们没有进行太多的讨论，在这里交谈会引起其他同学的注意，而我们都知道同学们会说什么。

 

找了一间空教室，确定里面只有我们之后把衣服变成了泳衣和毛巾。我穿了一件薄长袖和短裤，确保身上的所有印记都被完美地遮住，而德拉科穿了一件素黑色的上衣和短裤(*1)来包裹他自己。我们在交换一个短暂的吻之后分头离开。

 

所有的人都已经在湖里了。就在德拉科和我准备进入冰冷的湖水时，麦格教授对我们吼叫着说。

「马尔福！格兰杰！请问你们要怎么在穿着这些厚重衣服的情况下浮起来，现在立刻把他们脱下来。」她严厉地说着。

好极了，现在大家都在盯着我们。

 

「但是教授，我比较想要—」她在我说完之前便打断了我。

「我不在乎你想要怎样！现在把他们脱下来！马尔福你也是！」

「教授—」德拉科也在说完之前被她打断了。

「 **立刻！** 」她用—我现在非常生气并且不想听到任何一句废话的音调—吼道。我们慌张地对视并犹豫的点了点头。

 

我非常的担心，因为我的衣服下只有一套可以说是比基尼的衣服，没有任何一件可以遮住我身上的东方龙纹身。

 

德拉科拉着衣服的下襬把他的上衣脱掉了。因为德拉科面对我们，我们可以听到后方惊讶和充满不可置信的抽气声。一些男同学吹着口哨，而所有的女生都对着那对残破而华丽的翅膀叹息。我低吼了一声，呼出一口带着忌妒的吐息。麦格教授马上就对他背后的骚动感到怀疑。

 

「马尔福先生，请转过来。」他缓缓地转了过来，嘴角勾起得意的笑。麦格教授不满地咕哝着这明显违反校规的行为。

「格兰杰，脱掉。」

 

我定格地想着等会儿会得到的反应。我不情愿的拉起衣服的衣角猛力一扯，快速地脱了下来，露出金属银色的比基尼上衣。

 

几乎所有的男性都惊讶到下巴快要掉下来了。很明显的他们从未注意到那隐藏在我笨重的套头毛衣和制服下的曲线。几秒之后吶喊声从我的面前传来，男生们正激动地吹着口哨。我调整了我的姿势好对那些无礼的男生隐藏我臀部上的印记。

 

「这样可以了吗，麦格教授？现在我能穿着我的短裤吗？」我绝望地说。我在听到德拉科轻蔑地嗤了一声后给了他一个玩笑性的死亡注视。

她忽略我绝望地请求，并重复最后一次。「脱掉！」

 

我深深地吸了一口气，并抓住我的海滩裤；我解开扣子并撕开魔鬼沾。我快速地脱掉裤子并把双腿打直。除了德拉科的所有人都张大嘴巴地盯着隐没在我鼠蹊部撩人的龙纹身。没过多久，男生们要不忘记闭上嘴巴，要不赞叹地吹着口哨，或是叫着我的名字让我尴尬地脸红不已。

 

德拉科又不屑地冷笑了一下，我快速地转向他。

「够了！你早应该知道他们会给出这种反应的！」我摀着我涨红的脸抱怨着。

「到底为什么有这么多鸟事啊！」我大声地说。麦格教授看地我的背后并要求我转过去。我便慢慢地转了过去。她讶异地注视着我的龙纹身，说不出一句话来。

 

「你结婚了？」她惊讶地叫出来。我不认为她是故意要说这么大声的，但霎时间全班保持着寂静。我和德拉科在两道愤怒的声音同时划破寂静时互看了一眼。

 

「你居然和那个浑蛋结婚了！」来自，想当然的，哈利和罗恩混合的叫声。我被他们说话的语调和方式吓着了。我早知道他们不会明白，但我对他们所有的信念在这时消失无踪。德拉科在长久的静默中突然说话了。

 

「是的，我们结婚了。而我超他妈的骄傲并且永远不会让她离开我。」他说着让所有的人都能听到他。

 

我对德拉科的信赖在他当着所有惊讶的学生以及仍然无话可说的麦格教授面前给我一个充满爱意，令人头脑发昏的热情的吻时几乎要超越界线。

 

「我也爱你，德拉科。」

我对他温暖而柔软的唇露齿大笑。

 

 

———————————————

(*1)其实作者没有给小德写裤子，英文看起来还好，中文说起来就像是暴露狂一样，所以我帮他加上了裤子。


End file.
